Shadow
by Katrianna Sly
Summary: A look into Rogue's life if she never went to the XMen. I don't own Xmen kids!
1. Prologue

~I don't own X-men or anything for that matter. I'm 17 years old and I live with my parents. I'm not cool. I have nothing. Except my mind!  
  
~This has nothing to do with my other story! It's totally a different idea.  
  
~Prologue~  
  
She always felt alone all her life. Even before she developed her curse. Not many people were willing to talk to the Goth because of her appearance. She had dark brown hair with two platinum streaks framing her face; her make-up was heavy and hid her bright emerald green eyes. She wore mostly black, dark red and dark green clothes, so she never stood out; she just fell into the shadows.  
  
She was only 17 years old, but had to deal with problems that no teenager should ever have to experience. Her curse was a mutation that would prevent her from ever hugging a friend, shaking a stranger's hand, or even kissing a boy. Anytime she had skin to skin contact with anyone, she would absorb their life. Even memories.  
  
The first boy who ever liked her, she put in a coma. After that, she ran away from home, away from the place she was supposed to call home, but never did.  
  
She was a 17 year old girl, a runaway, an outcast, a mutant, an enemy to all. She trusted no one and expected no one to trust her. So she went somewhere where she could hide, where she could always stay covered up, somewhere she could hide in the shadows and always wear a mask.  
  
Rogue went to New Orleans.  
  
~So what do you think? I bet you all think this will be a Romy. Well you may be right, and you may be wrong. I don't even know yet! I do know that Rogue and Remy will be close though. Let me know what kind of pairing you'd like. I'm open for just about anything. R&R~  
  
Another side note: I won't post the last chapter of my other story yet, I haven't typed it yet but it is written. I just wanna keep you guys waiting for a while. Sorry! I'm evil. The wait won't be much longer. I know I shouldn't make another story until my other one is done, but everyone else does it, why can't I? 


	2. Mask

Hey again people. Um just so you kids all know, I've started writing my sequel to gotta get away from the flame, but I'm not doin so well on it so I won't post it for awhile. I don't know what sorta direction to take with it. Until then, here's chapter 2 of Shadow. Enjoy!  
  
Strong Side Of Silence- I'm sorry that you don't like Romys, but majority wins. Everyone else that reviewed wanted a Romy, but I hope you read this anyway. But if you don't want to I understand. There's always the sequel still for ggaff.  
  
RoguesHeart- I hope you like it. I don't want ya to die. That would be irresponsible of me to not make it a Romy.  
  
Ishandahalf- this will indeed be very angsty and moody. I love mood swings. And you don't have to pout. You win on the pairing.  
  
crazy-me()- don't hurt me. I get afraid when people shake their fists at me. Calm down! Please!  
  
spectra2- I hope you enjoy this. It won't be all mushy, it'll be more moody. But maybe some fluffy goodness, since we all love it sometimes.  
  
Enchantedlight- Thanks for the review. It will indeed be Romy, since only one reviewer wanted it otherwise.  
  
Valley Tripper- well Rogue did go to new Orleans. What are the chances that she WON'T meet Remy? She's bound to run into him....  
  
roguewannabe29- you told Rogue that? Wow. Tell her I said hey! You probably hate me for making my other fic a Ryro. But this ones a Romy. Hurray!  
  
(And thanks to all of the reviewers of GGAFF. You all rock hardcore!)  
  
On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
the lonely Goth girl went to new Orleans with some clothes and CD's and all the money she had saved up for college. College just didn't seem important to her anymore.  
  
She got an apartment using the name Marie Darkholme instead of her nickname. Rogue was the mutant's name and she had to hide that part of herself from the world. The apartment was full of weird people who always seemed to fight with the inhabitants of the apartment building across the street. It went from simple arguing to fist fights in the halls. Rogue really didn't know what to think, but she needed this place to stay since it was cheep and she didn't have anywhere else to go.  
  
She started to make dinner one night when something banged into her door. She thought nothing of it, but it happened again only this time a man came flying through it, breaking the hinges. Another man followed after him and threw him back into the hall.  
  
He was tall and very muscular under his light brown trench coat. He had reddish-brownish hair and his eyes were hidden by dark sunglasses. He propped the door up and looked her way.  
  
"Desole, petite," he said. "Better have dat fixed, non?" he chuckled a little.  
  
"Who the hell are ya?" she said, more shocked than angry.  
  
"Je m'appelle Remy LeBeau. Tu t'appelle comment?"  
  
"Ah'm Marie," she answered  
  
"Enchante ma chere," he said taking her gloved hand and kissing it. She quickly pulled away. "Remy will get dat fixed for you." He pulled out a cell phone, dialed, mumbled a few French words and turned back to Rogue. "De repairman should be here soon. While he fixes it Remy will take you to dinner. And Remy don't take no for an answer."  
  
The Cajun charmer pulled Rogue out of the building and down the street to a small restaurant. They ate mostly in silence except casual conversation.  
  
"Why are ya wearin those sun glasses, Cajun?" Rogue asked him.  
  
"If Remy tells ya, he'd have to kill ya," he answered with a smirk.  
  
"Come on smart ass. Tell me." But he didn't say anything, just lowered his glasses to reveal red-on-black eyes. Beautiful demonic eyes. Rogue had to admit she liked his eyes, even though she swore to herself not to get close to him or anyone else.  
  
"Are ya a mutant?" Rogue asked Remy.  
  
"What would you do if Remy was?" he answered.  
  
"Be relieved," she said, still not taking her eyes off of his.  
  
"Oui, Remy is a mutant. And so are you."  
  
"How did ya know?" she asked. She guessed that her hair might have been the give away.  
  
"Because you're tryin to hide from de world. Why hide such a pretty face behind dat mask of make-up?"  
  
"Because if Ah touch someone, Ah absorb their life. Even memories. Ah don't like getting close to people. And right now, it seems like Ah'm gettin too close ta ya. Ah better go. Goodbye." And she was out the door before Remy could say anything else to her. 


	3. Fire

Enchantedlight- thanks! Here you go.  
  
willaj18()- quick exits rock. It was pretty random, wasn't it?  
  
RoguesHeart- I'm glad that you're not gonna explode. I hope you enjoy it! And you'll have to wait a while for the real Romy-ness to come in.  
  
Extacy- I know it seems like its goin fast, but it really isn't. There won't be real Romy-ness until far into the future. And I'm not offended or anything, in fact I like constructive criticism, just don't yell at me. I might cry.  
  
Ishandahalf- yeah I really want Remy to come through my door too. *stares longingly into space* I'm glad you liked the meeting. I hope I was quick enough to update for you, although I don't think I was bunny on crack quick.  
  
spectra2- I'm so excited! A lot of people liked how Remy and Rogue met! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
roguewannabe29- so Rogue lives next door to you....that makes me giggle. Here's the update, I hope you like it!  
  
Strong Side Of Silence- there are a lot of Romys out there, aren't there. I'm glad you're still gonna read this though. That makes me really happy. How's your story coming? I hope good. I'm excited for it!  
  
If anyone has suggestions for me I would love them. And constructive criticism. Don't make me sad though or I may never update again.  
  
Oh and I'm making Remy a little different than most people make him. So live with it or don't read.  
  
~~~~Fire!~~~~  
  
Remy sat at the table alone for a minute before even thinking about leaving. That girl had just walked out on him. It was indeed a first for Remy LeBeau. But he didn't have time to chase around this untouchable girl. He had just been offered a job up north by a mutant named Magneto. He had to concentrate on that.  
  
Rogue didn't know why she had even decided to let that man take her out. She didn't even like people. She went back to her apartment and stayed there, by herself, for a few days pretending she didn't exist.  
  
By the third day, she was starting to get bored. She had everything she needed for at least a few more days. She was just watching TV when she heard the sound of broken glass just below her. She got up and looked out the window. It was dark out, but she could she the light from flames dancing through a window one story down. She saw a fire ball fly through the air and into another window below her. Before she could react, a third fire bomb came towards her and she barely dodged it as it broke through her window.  
  
Shards of glass fell on top of her and cut her left cheek and her arms. She got back up and saw that her path to the door was blocked by fire. She again looked out the window and saw several of the people from across the street throwing more of these fire bombs towards her building.  
  
She looked for an escape, but she was 4 stories up. She saw movement to her right and saw that it was Remy climbing out his own window.  
  
"Remy," she called to him, and he climbed her way. Without saying anything, he easily picked her up and helped her to the ledge of the fifth story. He climbed up to the roof and pulled her up with him.  
  
"You ok, Marie?" he asked her.  
  
"We're on top of a five story burnin buildin. Does everythin seem fine, swamp rat?"  
  
"You're injured," he said, ignoring her rudeness.  
  
"Ah'm fine." Remy nodded and pulled her to the edge of the roof. He took out a metal staff, grabbed her around the waist and vaulted the two of them across to the next door building. "So what the hell was all of that?" she asked when he set her down.  
  
"De people across de street don't like Remy's family too much," he answered.  
  
"I can see that, but why?"  
  
"Because dey are de Assassins and Remy's family is de T'ieves Guild. Dey have been fightin forever, but Remy doubts anyone knows why."  
  
"So you're sayin you're a thief? No wonder Ah don't like you."  
  
"Where are you planning on goin, petite?" Remy said, ignoring more rudeness from the Goth.  
  
"Ah didn't think bout that," she said, starting to realize that she had nothing now.  
  
Normally, Remy would flirt with a woman, but since her mutation didn't allow skin to skin contact, he didn't see the point. He was a physical kind of guy, but he still wanted to help her.  
  
"You can come with Remy, up north he has a job," he said.  
  
"Ah don't have any money though," she answered, sitting down on the edge of the roof and feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Remy will teach you how to be a t'ief," he offered. She thought that would be wrong, but considering she had nothing and she really didn't like people, she agreed.  
  
"Marie, you don't have to like Remy," he started, "but you gotta trust me."  
  
"Alright, Cajun. But don't call me Marie. Call me Rogue."  
  
She didn't like Remy, but he was all she had right now. He was going to help her until she didn't need help anymore. If she had to trust someone, she was glad it was another mutant, even if he was a stuck up player. But he was still going to help her. 


	4. Journey

Woo I love reviews!  
  
Ishandahalf- bonding isn't exactly what the two will be doing. It will be awhile before any bonding occurs. But eventually there will be bonding, I promise.  
  
Anee/Arin Ross()- I'm glad for doing well grammatically and plot-wise. I aim to please.  
  
spectra2- Rogue+ the Cajun= bad news. For now at least. Hehe I'm evil.  
  
Strong Side Of Silence- Rogue is definitely VERY important. I'm glad you like it. And I'm glad your first chapter is almost done! Hurray!  
  
Enchantedlight- wow I am on a roll aren't I? Isn't it great? I hope you like!  
  
crazy-me()- yay! I'm so glad you like my story! That makes me such a happy Immortal.  
  
~Journeys~  
  
The pair left the city as soon as they got off the roof. They didn't bother to try to find any of their belongings, but got Remy's motorcycle and left. It was late, so they didn't go too far. They found a small town outside of New Orleans and got two rooms. Neither felt like going to sleep so Remy taught Rogue a few thieving techniques.  
  
Remy and Rogue got along, but they never went out of their way to talk to one another. Remy thought Rogue was a bitch and Rogue thought Remy was an asshole. But they still got along, as far as business went. They were partners in crime now, after all.  
  
They left early in the morning and didn't stop until lunchtime at a McDonald's, where Rogue stole some cash easily from an unsuspecting woman. It paid for their motel rooms later that night.  
  
It took another full day before Rogue and Remy got to their destination: Bayville. They found an abandoned-looking warehouse and went in. the inside was far from abandoned. It looked almost like a military base. They were met by a tall man with a flowing cape and what looked like a bucket on his head.  
  
"Mr. LeBeau, I understand that you are quite fond of women, but could you please refrain from bringing your one-night-stands here?" the man asked impatiently.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Rogue said, completely insulted. She'd never pick that Cajun even if she could touch.  
  
"Magneto, believe me, dis girl is Rogue and she is far from a one night stand," Remy interrupted her. Then he went into detail about her powers and especially how she couldn't touch.  
  
"My dear, do you have any other skills?" he asked the gothic teenager.  
  
"I'm learnin to become a thief," she said proudly.  
  
"Wonderful. And what are your views on humans?" he questioned more.  
  
"I don't like them much," she answered truthfully. "They think they're so much better than mutants when we're the ones with the powers." Magneto's lips curled into a smirk.  
  
"I have a feeling, Miss Rogue, that we will get along fabulously," he said to her. Remy felt a stab of jealousy. He was supposed to be the thief. He was supposed to be second in command. But no, the untouchable was the boss's favorite.  
  
"Sir, Remy don't t'ink you should get too close to her. She is untouchable and she could hurt anyone on de team," Remy said, giving the girl a smirk while she gave him a death glare.  
  
Remy and Rogue fought constantly from that point on, trying to prove who was better and trying to suck up to Magneto as much as possible.  
  
Rogue was the best at getting her way.  
  
Remy was best at just pissing Rogue off.  
  
They were both good at annoying the other Acolytes when they argued.  
  
And when it came to missions, they were the most bad-ass partners and could get any job done. 


	5. Evolution

Thanks to everyone who reviewed...I'm to lazy for individual thank yous. Sorry.  
  
Evolution  
  
"Damn it Swamp Rat!" Rogue screamed chasing the Cajun around the entire base. "Ya took mah mission!"  
  
The mission she was referring to was not hers, and she knew it. But it was a simple theft that she could handle and Magneto gave it to Remy instead of Rogue. And it royally pissed her off.  
  
"Rogue I have something to show you while Remy is away," Magneto interrupted, "which is why I chose him for the job instead of you." The smirk that was on Remy's face quickly changed to a frown. 'So I'm not better than Rogue after all. She is his favorite,' he thought to himself. 'Merde.'  
  
Rogue just stuck her tongue out at him as he left for the mission. He returned the gesture with a one finger salute and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"So boss, Whatcha wanna show me?"  
  
"Well, at one point, I had developed an evolution machine. Unfortunately, that version was destroyed," Magneto told her. "The good news is, I have created another one, only this one is less powerful. If you chose to use it, I believe that it will evolve you enough to allow you to have physical touch, only for a limited time though."  
  
"Hey, a limited time is better than no time, ain't it?" she responded.  
  
"This process may be dangerous to you, Rogue, so the choice is yours."  
  
"Could it be fatal?" she asked, although not really caring about the answer. She had just about made up her mind.  
  
"It could be, but it is highly unlikely that it is," he said.  
  
"Alright, Ah'll do it," she answered and he led her to a small room towards the back of the complex. Once inside, he opened the door to a machine that could fit a person inside. She stepped inside and he closed the door.  
  
"This may take some time, my dear," Magneto said to her. "If for any reason you need to get out before the process is finished, just press that button," he said indicating a large blue button beside the door in the machine. She nodded and he started it up.  
  
Rogue felt like she was in a tanning bed with all of the lights that were shinning at her. Only tanning beds don't have lasers that are pointing at you in all different angles. It wasn't hot, but the lights made her dizzy and light-headed.  
  
A half hour went by and Remy was already back. It was indeed a short and simple mission. The rest of the Acolytes filled him in on what Rogue was doing and he got worried. He knew it was a dangerous process and he didn't want Magneto risking his partner in crime.  
  
Remy ran back to the room Rogue was in and as he walked in, the evolution was finishing up. The machine automatically shut down and the door opened. The gothic teen stumbled out and nearly fell. Good thing Remy was there to catch her. He carried her back to her room and set her on the bed.  
  
"Hey swamp rat," she mumbled almost incoherently. Her voice was hoarse and she still felt dizzy.  
  
"You alright, river rat?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, Ah think Ah just need some rest..." she trailed off and her eyes focused straight ahead. Remy tried to get her attention, but she was just staring into space. She was as stiff as a board, her breathing was sharp and uneven and her eyes began to cry tears of blood.  
  
Remy didn't know what to do. He couldn't touch her because he wasn't certain that the evolution worked. He could only sit and wait.  
  
Inside Rogue's head, she could see all of the psyches of the innocent people she had absorbed in the past, all dancing around and laughing at her. 'Stop it,' her mind screamed, but the only seemed to get more obnoxious. Bright flashing lights accompanied the tormenting inside her head, while in the real world, she saw nothing but black. She faintly heard Remy calling to her and she felt warm liquid streaking from her eyes down her face, but she couldn't do anything about it. Her muscles were shut down and her mind took over. The nightmare world inside took over. 

Then she felt another feeling, the feeling of a hand against her shoulder through her shirt. It was a hesitant touch, but it caused the flashing lights to stop. Another hand touched her other shoulder and the psyches stopped dancing and laughing. Remy's voice became clearer and the real world started to become lighter. The hands shook her shoulders in what felt like slow motion and the psyches floated away. She could finally see that the hands belonged to Remy and she looked up and saw his concerned face.

When he saw that she was back into reality, he grabbed a tissue and wiped the blood from her face.

"You ok, chere" he asked, very relieved that she was breathing evenly and no longer stiff.

She replied by throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. "Thanks sugah. Ah'm fine now." She let go of him and got up. She was really hungry and had a craving for lots and lots of chocolate. Before she left, she ran back over to Remy and kissed him on the cheek and ran out. The Cajun sat confused on the no-longer-untouchable's bed completely confused about what just happened.

R&R! Please!


	6. Desire and Obsession

Hello again all...please don't kill me for not updating. School just let out and the end of the year was really stressful. Plus a lot of emotional stuff that you guys probably don't wanna hear about. Not to mention the horrible writer's block. Anyway here's my new chapter. This is where Rogue is basically nothing like she is in the cartoon or anywhere. If you don't like how I changed her, don't read my story. I'm writing this and I'm gonna do it how I want it. So don't yell at me!  
  
willa. J, RoguesHeart, spectra2, Ishandahalf, Nuit, Enchantedlight- If you guys are still reading this, thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Darker Side Of Nonsense- You rock!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok on with the story! Yeah...it's kinda short but at least it's something....  
  
You would think that after gaining the ability to touch, Rogue would have been friendlier to Remy. But no, she was still a cobra that the Cajun charmer couldn't tame. Although, she secretly desired him. She'd never admit it, but she would've given anything to feel his touch that she avoided. She still hid in the shadows, though only from him.  
  
Rogue was a theif working for Magneto now and she stole not only objects, but, like Remy, she would steal hearts. She became just as much of a charmer as the King of Hearts. She wasn't a slut and she didn't sleep around. Basically, Rogue was a tease. She flirted and got men to buy her whatever she wanted, and she was damn good at it.  
  
Rogue became more confident around others when she evolved. She was a lot more fun to be around. But still, behind that mask of confidence was an insecure little girl who had a crush on a dangerous boy. She desired him. Rogue needed Remy.   
  
She was driving him insane. Every night she'd go out and when he followed her, she was with a different guy. Remy was jealous. Although her skin was no longer poisonous to people, Rogue was still untouchable only to him. He followed her every night, using his theif skills to remain unseen by her. He wanted Rogue before anyone else did. Why did every other guy get her? Remy was becoming obsessed.  
  
Remy didn't know what happened between Rogue and the men she went out with. He only knew he would keep following her until she needed him.  
  



	7. Conflict

I'm so sorry this took so long and I'm so sorry that this chapter sucks. Every time I go to write something, I'll I can get out is a few sentences. So I'm gonna put this together as best as I can. As far as my other story goes, I don't know when I'll update that. I'll try to in the next few days though. Thanks for being patient and not killing me.  
  
Rogue was getting ready for another night of shameless flirting. It was like a high for her, to be adored by men. But it never lasted long, so she kept going out, night after night.  
  
And night after night, she was followed by someone who actually adored her, not wanting just to get in her pants. Remy followed her around the base as she got ready, asking her questions about where she was going and who she would be with. It was starting to really piss her off.  
  
"Just back off swamp rat," Rogue yelled at him. "I'm goin out with a guy named Elliot. Happy now?"  
  
"How well do ya know dis Elliot?" Remy asked her. "Would Remy approve of him?"  
  
"Ah don't care if Remy approves of him cuz it's none of Remy's business." Rogue turned to leave, but turned back around and added "and Rem, do me a favor and stop following me everywhere Ah go!"  
  
Remy was torn. He wanted to listen to her, but part of him wanted to keep her away from everyone else in the world. She was his and he couldn't stand it when another man would touch her. In the end, he decided just to take a walk downtown and just happen to bump into Rogue on the streets. He wouldn't technically be following her.  
  
Rogue was at a club, sitting in the back at a table with a handsome shaggy- blonde haired man. His icy blue eyes looked into hers with pure lust. She was talking about something, but he wasn't paying attention. He was planning what to do to get this gothic rose into bed.  
  
She knew that he only wanted some action, and part of her was happy to know that this man would do anything to get her. Just like every other man she went out with. They would buy her dinner and drinks. Only Elliot bought many, many more drinks than the others had. By the end of dinner, Rogue was totally wasted. Elliot took advantage of that and offered to walk her 'home'. Rogue was so sauced that she didn't even notice that the home he took her to was his.  
  
Elliot took her up to his apartment and roughly started kissing. She tried to pull away, but her head was spinning and when she did mange to wrestle out of his grip, she fell to the floor. Rogue's head cracked on the wooden floor and blood poured onto it. Her eyes were blurred and she could barely see the figure of Elliot grabbing her arms and pulling her again towards his bedroom. The wound on her forehead leaked blood and the sticky, warm liquid trailed down her faced. It mixed in with her hot, confused tears. She wanted to scream but nothing happened. She felt herself thrown on a bed and a body press on top of hers. She felt lustful kisses being trailed across her jaw line and then her mouth was devoured.  
  
Rogue dug her nails into his chest and tried to claw her way out. She only earned a slap across her face for her efforts. She tried to call up her hated powers, but her mind was spinning and she couldn't concentrate on anything except her own fear. But finally it happened. Her fear was enough to call up her powers and she felt all of Elliot's energy run through her veins. It sobered her up enough to push his limp body off of her and make her way out to the street.  
  
She tore off a piece of her shirt and held it to the gash on her head. She walked down the street, still pretty dizzy, sobbing. She knew that this was bound to happen. Rogue took this risk every night, playing with guys' emotions and hormones. She only had herself to blame.  
  
Rogue wasn't watching where she was going and bumped right into someone else who was so deep in thought, he wasn't watching where he was going. She looked up and saw the familiar red-on-black demon eyes staring straight back at her. She felt instantly relieved at the sight of her Cajun.  
  
"Rogue, chere, Remy hates ta say he told ya so," he started, pulling her into his arms. All of her pain disappeared as she burried her head in his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Ah know swamp rat. Ya were right." She smiled up at him and felt safe, despite earlier events. "But why the hell weren't you following me?" She yelled at him jumping out of his reach.  
  
"Ya told Remy not to follow you," he shouted back trying to get close to Rogue again.  
  
"Ah didn't mean it. Don't ya even care about mah safety ya stupid Cajun?"  
  
"Rogue?" Remy asked, looking deeply into her eyes. She loved his intense stare and hoped desperately that he would kiss her. "Yes, Remy?"  
  
"You're impossible, ya know dat?" he said with a chuckle. "Let's get ya home and cleaned up." Remy put his arm back around his favorite girl and they walked off into the distance.(Ok I just had a random urge for a cheesy chapter ending.)  
  
Yeah sucky chapter, but whatever. At least it's something. I'll try really hard to update soon! Don't kill me!  



	8. Resolution

Rogue was angry that she had told Remy to stop following her. She never thought he'd actually listen.  
  
When they got home, Remy clean Rogue's cut and gave her plenty of ice and aspirin. He even ran a bath for her and put lavender scented bubbles in. She raised her eyebrows at his chivalrous gesture, but he just shrugged his shoulders and wandered back to his room, whistling a random tune.  
  
The Goth shrugged her clothes off and sunk into the warm bath. She hugged her knees close to her body, still feeling vulnerable even with the door locked. She wished Remy were still here; she didn't want him to see her naked, but the thought of him being here with her was comforting.  
  
Rogue stepped out of the tub, wrapped a towel around herself, and made for her bedroom, where she slipped on a bathing suit. After, she tip-toed down the hallway and stopped in front to the Cajun's door. She thought twice about disturbing him, and made her way back towards the bathroom- not before stepping on a loud creak in the floor, bringing the thief out of his room to investigate.  
  
"Whatcha doin out here, petite?"  
  
Not able to think of a good lie, Rogue told the truth. "Ah was gonna ask ya ta stay with me, but it seemed stupid," she whispered.  
  
"It's not stupid, chere," he said walking her back to the bathroom. "Remy will stay wit you." Rogue stepped back into the tub and Remy sat on the floor beside it.  
  
"Rem, why didn't ya follow me? Ya usually don't listen ta what Ah say."  
  
"You say you can take care of yourself. I just wanted to respect dat. Mebbe I shouldn't listen to you anymore, non?" He said grinning at her. She returned a weak smile, but she still looked distant to Remy.  
  
"Rogue, what's wrong?"  
  
"Damnit Cajun! You know very well what's wrong," she shouted at him, but instantly regreted her harsh words. "Ah'm sorry, Remy," she whispered.  
  
"Non, don't be sorry Rogue."  
  
"Ah just feel so weak right now. I feel helpless."  
  
"You're not weak or helpless. You could kick my ass and you know it. Tonight, what happened, the situation just got outta control. It happens, but it's in de past now. No use dwellin on it."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Ah just wish Ah didn't even go out tonight."  
  
"Why do you go out every night petite? Every night, with a different homme." Remy questioned.  
  
"Honestly," she started, "ta make ya jealous." He looked up at her in suprise.  
  
"Well it worked. Why would you want poor Remy jealous?"   
  
Rogue blushed a deep crimson and answered, in barely a whisper, "Because Ah love ya."  
  
Remy had no idea what to say to this. For the first time in his life, a woman made him speechless. He was no longer smooth-talkin Remy Lebeau; he was a stamering little boy.  
  
"Y-you love Remy?" Rogue looked up at him, giving him her best death glare.  
  
"Damnit Swamp rat ya heard me. If ya don't have anything ta say ta it, just get ou-" Remy stopped her talking with a passionate kiss. She melted into it, but quickly pulled away. "If you even think you're gettin me in bed, you're gonna be a dead Cajun," she said to him venomously.  
  
"I would never dream of hurtin de woman I love."

* * *

The End. Yes this is in fact the end. I'm sick of this story. Yay they love each other. Woopdeedoo. I'm being kinda harsh on my own work, but I'm feeling so evil today. If you wanna see how evil, check out my story 'Dream of Escape'  
I hope you all enjoyer reading this. Thank you to anyone who reviewed. I love you very much.  
  
And a special thanks to Scarlet Sapphire. Without you, I would've never finished this fic.  



End file.
